A Mouth for War
by One Soul
Summary: A oneshot of what Harry is thinking just before the final battle, as a companion piece to my epfic, And Love Remained. Go read it! This would be the rallying speech in chapter sixteen, The Beginning of the End done from Harry's POV.


_**

* * *

**_

A Mouth for War

**_

* * *

_**

"We have trained hard. Yelled at each other, bled together, hexed each other, and we have made our selves ready. We are a family! The bonds we have forged will not be easily broken, least of all by some snake-faced son of a bitch!" He paused, and the crowd roared. The old Auror let the gathered forces quiet down on their own, and he paced the area in front of the Head Table. "This fight will see many of us lose our lives, do not doubt it," Moody again looked around, and a grim smile came to his face. "But sure as Hell you know we'll take as many snake-fuckers with us as we can!" The gathered forces cheered. Harry watched them from the left of Moody, mesmerized by their furor. His pulse pounded in his ears.

"AND REMEMBER!" Moody roared, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" With that, the army went crazy. Moody raised his fist into the air, and let out a war cry of his own. Laughing, the crazy wizard motioned for Harry to then appear at his side, to stand before his troops, to finally be the savior whom he was meant to be. He was ready; it was Harry Potter's time.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" the crowd was chanting his name. Standing up straight, Harry surveyed his gathered force. He could feel power radiating out off of him in waves that everyone could feel. He was fulfilling his destiny. No one could now deny that Harry was the one who held the fate of the world in his hands. This is what he was born to do. For a moment, Harry became blinded by fury and passion. Ginny looked up at her beloved in awe as he ascended to his destiny – the power that he held could not be denied.

The crowd had hushed in anticipation of Harry's words.

"Who will fight with me?" Harry shouted to the crowd. The troops, under Ron and Moody's shared command went crazy for their leader, showing him their loyalty. Looking over to Hermione, her calm, trusting demeanor reassured his position of leadership. His friends had always returned to him, and without their support, Harry felt as if he would be a lesser man. Harry's adrenaline pumped harder. He would reward them for their unwavering loyalty. Voldemort would be dead soon, at his feet, by his hand. The snake would be made to pay for all of his sins and be made to burn forever. He and Ginny would live a life full of love, in a home of their own, with children and a future. "Today, we take back our way of life! Today, we get revenge for all of the ills that we have been made to suffer! Today is for freedom! For revenge! For justice!" The army was worked up into a frenzy now, if they hadn't been before. They continued to chant his name. Sweat poured off his brow, and his teeth were grinding together. He thought of his parents who had sacrificed themselves so that he may live on. Locking eyes with Snape, Harry's transformation was complete. He knew now the full extent of Snape's loyalty to him, and to the Order. He had been atoning for his past sins for the last twenty or so years; it was time that he was free of that burden. His fellow classmates, the people he had grown up with; McGonagall, Lupin, the Weasley's, and all of his mentors stood watching him, supporting him with their eyes and their voices.

"Then I ask you again: who will fight with me?" As he shouted out, he hoisted Godric Gryffindor's sword up into the air, holding it high above his head. The magic was now visibly shining from Harry, his power undeniable. He raised his voice in a war cry that echoed throughout the Hall; a cry that matched the intensity of the waves of light rippling off of his body. A feral smile gripped his face as he took in the crowd's excitement. Harry rode the waves of power, and intermixed with the thrumming of his internal power was a faint but familiar sound; the music of the phoenix became one with Harry's being. He transformed into the Saviour.

"By the Gods!" He heard his old Head-of House cry, shattering the noise in the Hall.

Fawkes swept into the Great Hall, and gracefully landed on Harry's shoulder. The gathered armies roared again, clamoring for battle.

Barely able to breathe because of his body's fight or flight reaction, the light rolling of Harry became brighter.

"Then we go!" Harry yelled as he sheathed his sword, and mounted his broom.

And so they went, off to war, off to meet their destinies.

* * *

**A/N: I submitted this a couple weeks ago, but was having problems, and I think it needed to be reposted, as not everyone was altered to its addition to my written portfolio. Anyways, here it is! ;) **

**This is a oneshot of what Harry is thinking just before the final battle, as a companion piece to my epfic, _And Love Remained_. This would be the rallying speech in chapter sixteen, _The Beginning of the End_ done from Harry's POV. I dedicate this to Dizi 85, as it was her request. There ya are, hon! Cheers, and any reviews are always appreciated! Also, be sure to check out _And Love Remained_, a HG/SS drama romance set before the final battle.**


End file.
